Nostalgia
by Senket
Summary: When you lose something like your memory, sometimes you lose a part of you. But no one ever mentions that those who love you sometimes lose a part of themselves too. YohHao twincest, previously Sometimes
1. Sometimes

"Sometimes I hurt."

He sat on the small bunk, knees pulled against his chest, and stared at the wall. It

had no decorations; all four were padded with white. The floor was concrete, though. A

tiny Plexiglas window was hidden at the top right of the wall to his left, and across from

it was a white door he couldn't open. There was a strange pulsing in his chest cavity, and

he couldn't quite understand what it was. 

"Sometimes I forget."

He couldn't quite remember why he was in such a room all the time. After all, he

didn't like white, and he loved large windows. And the area was much too small. But

there was nothing he could do about it, and he was fine. Food was always pushed in an

inward-swinging trap door in the wall when he was hungry. He tilted his head the other

way, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling that he was missing something important.

_Very_ important. But the feeling had been there for as long as he could remember anyway.

…Although that wasn't very long, of course.

            He sighed, running now-pale fingers across his _white_ sheets. He didn't know his

own name, but it didn't matter. That's not what he was missing, he knew it. But

something, something… Sighing again, he turned to look out the window, to a tiny

rectangle of blue skies.

"Sometimes… I miss you."

            Yoh stood outside, leaning against the door. He's been listening to the dispirited

phrases from inside. The last one was strange, it sounded like… Well, frankly, like

whoever had said it had no idea what it meant, even though their soul was screaming it. A

soft, sad smile adorned his lips as he turned to leave, whispering softly. "Sometimes I

miss you too, aniki."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you have it. It's either friendship or

love or one-sided love, or whatever you want it

to be. It's your choice.


	2. Again

Although I was originally going to leave this as a one-shot, I decided to continue. And I

guess there's hinted Anna+Yoh in this chapter but I'm not quite sure. It's all subconscious,

you see. And you can see it whatever way you'd like anyway, I decided I like being

rather vague on crushes and such. It gives each reader a sense of individuality over the

same story, you can all be seeing this entirely differently. But anyway, on with the story.

And yes, most chapters will be short.

----------------------------------------

Nostalgia

Chapter 2-Again

            He'd trailed through the cemetery, the woods, the park… It was a long time

before he returned home. He strolled quietly through the door, slipping out of him

sandals. Anna was already waiting for him at the dinner table; steam had long stopped

rising from the white rice and Nikujaga. He couldn't tell her reaction to his delayed

arrival, as her back was facing him. "Where've you been?" Her voice was strangely

quiet, no wisp of bossiness detectable within her tone.

            "I was out."

            "Visiting Hao again?" She shifted to face him, one hand still resting on the low

table, poker face solid in place. He nodded, sighing quietly. She moved back to her

original position, picking up her chopsticks. "Have you talked to him yet?"

            He ran his fingers through choppy brown strands. "No. I ran away again."

            She shrugged and began eating slowly. Still standing in the living room doorway,

he lowered his gaze to the floor. Turning around, he quietly headed for the stairs. "I'm

not hungry tonight."

            She waited until he was gone before dropping her utensils on the table and

burying her face in her hands. "Again…"


	3. Courage

It took me a while to update because I was being particularly lazy. Gomen nasai. This

chapter is short, as usual. As I've said before, any couplings are rather vague and you

may read into them if you like. Although, don't hesitate to inform you on your favorites,

because some might get set in stone later on.

----------------------------------------

Nostalgia

Chapter 3- Courage.

            "Ohayou minna-chan!" Horokeu, better know as the ainu Horo-Horo, stormed in,

grinning. Anna glanced at him, a disapproving look in her eyes, Manta smiled lightly and

Yoh ignored him. "Yoh! Yo~oh." The stony, faraway look in the brunette's eyes did not

Change. He turned to the now taller-and-relatively-handsome ex-football. "Dude, what's

up with him?"

            The 4' 3" (that's more than 3' growth, minna. O_o) blonde shrugged, eyes wide

as usual. A long silence passed between them and Manta returned to reading his Manjien.

The blue-haired shaman sighed and dropped on the couch next to Yoh. "What's it gonna

take?"

            "..."

            "He's a poor soul with no memory. What the worst that could happen?" Yoh's

eyes widened and he stared mutely at his lively friend. "Well? What's it gonna take?"

            The chocolate-eyed boy sighed and returned to his original position. "Courage."

            The snowboarder shook his head sadly and stood; slowly, carefully, methodically

spreading his grin across his face once more. "Well. Anna, Pilika's waiting for you at the

mall. Manta, you promised you'd go to the movies with me, Ren and Jun, remember?

Yoh. give yourself a break, ok? Ciao."

            The Shaman King waited until all three had filed out the door before dropping his

head on his knees. "Lots of courage..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

            "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..."

            He stood at the door, eyes squeezed shut, listening to the quiet, unconfident voice

within.

            "9...10...11...12...13...14..."

            He was sick with fear and anticipation, but what _could_ go wrong?

            "15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22..."

            But that didn't mean everything would go right either. It wasn't his twin's lack of

memories that troubled him, but rather the abundance of his own. He took a deep breath and reached for the door.

            "23...24...25...twentysi- Do I know you?"

            "Yes."

            Courage...


End file.
